Star Crossed Lovers
by RookDesparro
Summary: This is Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet, done with Naruto Characters. Expect OOCness, as that is exactly what this is. T For language and suggestive scenes.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

_This is Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet, done Naruto style. Names and places have been changed to protect the innocent and not so innocent. _

[Insert Standard Disclaimer here

----------------------------------------------------

Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Konoha where we lay our scene

From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents strife

The fearful passage of their death-marked love

And the continuance of their parents' rage

Which their childrens' end naught could remove

Is now the traffic of our stage

The which if you with patient ears attend

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act 1 - Scene One

Normally a peaceful city, Konoha has recently broken out in civil strife. The two major families, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, normally peaceful in their mutual hatred, have started gathering allies; and their allies have been taking the battle to the streets. It was this battle that Uzumaki Naruto came upon suddenly in the middle of the market place during a leisurely stroll. His blue eyes flashing, he drew a kunai and rushed over and grabbed an Uchiha ally by the shoulder, breaking him away from the fray.

"You fools! Stop it! Do you know what you are doing?!?" He cried out, pulling the aggressive nin away from his opponent. The man struggled against him, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Fighting with commoners, Uzumaki Naruto? Shame, shame. Turn, and face death incarnate." He looked to see the impassive face of Hyuuga Neji, one of the most well trained and feared warriors of the Hyuuga Clan, with a parrying kunai drawn.

"I'm trying to stop them, Neji. Come, put it away and help me!"

"Tch. You say that, but you have a weapon yourself. Is this your idea of keeping the peace, Uzumaki? Well, I hate your idea, as I hate all Uchiha and their pitiful allies!" Neji flashed forward toward Naruto, who put up his kunai just in time to keep it from sinking into his shoulder. He shoved Neji back with an open hand and looked at him incredously.

"Bastard! What do you think you are doing, Stop this!" Neji came at him wordlessly and ducked under his guard, grinning. With blazing speed he hit Naruto in the chest sending him flying backwards and through a storefront window. Groggily the blond stood and just dodged another of Neji's attacks, but couldn't dodge the second, which sent him flying back across the street and through the opposite buildings window.

Having heard of the commotion, the family patrons, Hyuuga-sama and Uchiha-sama had both arrived just before Naruto went through the window and had engaged each other. The rings of steel on steel and cries of the injured and dying were growing louder and louder.

Then, with a rumble of broken ground, it stopped. Hyuuga-sama and Uchiha-sama had been thrown back to near opposite ends of the street, Naruto and Neji were being held apart at the collars by a woman. The tall blonde hokage herself had stopped the two young men from killing each other. Naruto's fully formed Rasengan was held out just infront of the face of Neji, and Neji's pale blue chakra could be seen extended from his fingertips about a half inch from Naruto's throat. ANBU dropped all around, securing Uchiha, Hyuuga and al the other combatants.

"Hyuuga, Uchiha! Explain! No, you know what, don't. I am tired of all the excuses for all this," Tsunade looked down at the two struggling young men in her superhuman grip, "Stop that you two, or I will send you both off for a session with Ibiki." Raising her voice again she shouted at the two heads, "Keep the reins on your men, both of you! On pain of death keep going, on pain of death start this again. I dare you to test me on this!" Turning on her heel, the tall hokage stalked off, leaving both groups stunned in her wake.

"Naruto, come, we leave." Uchiha called to the young man as he turned.

"Yes, follow red-eyes, like the dog you are," Neji hissed at him under his breath.

"Dont start with me," Naruto muttered back, "we finish this another time. Don't let Hyuuga use that seal on you, slave, till I have had my chance." Shocked, Neji stood and cocked his fist at Naruto's retreating form, but was halted by a call from across the battlefield telling him to return.

--------------------------------

Uchiha and Naruto walked slowly back toward the compound and the older patron looked down at him, "So, tell me Naruto, what started this? Were you there?"

Naruto nodded, "I came upon a few of your men fighting with a couple Hyuugas, I pulled a kunai and tried to seperate them unsucessfully. Neji came along and refused to help, then attacked me," Naruto just shook his head.

"So my son was not there then? When did you last see him?"

"No, Uchiha-sama, he wasn't. I last saw him this morning. He seemed to want some alone time. I followed him out into the forest away, but he must have sensed me and hid. I figured to let him alone."

"Hm," the older man considered this a moment, "he does seem a bit anxious and irriatable, even for him of late. I wonder what is bothering him."

"Have you asked around?"

"Yes, friends tell me nothing, and neither does he. It has bothered me somewhat, Perhaps, Naruto..." Uchiha trailed off.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama. I will find out what I can. And speaking of which..there he is. I will go talk to him now." Uchiha nodded and vanished in a rustle of leaves.

Naruto jogged up to the dark haired boy in front of him and matched his pace. "Mornin', Sasuke."

"Still that early is it, dobe?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, teme, but to answer your question, yes. It's not even ten yet!" Naruto frowned, "Something the matter, Sasuke?"

The dark-eyed young man ignored the question, posing his own, "Was that my father who left so quickly?"

Naruto nodded, "It was. Now, what is the matter? Why is time going so slow for you my friend?"

"I dont have what would make time go fast," he answered, leaving Naruto slightly puzzled. Realization dawned on him suddenly, "In love?" he asked.

"Out."

"Of love?"

"Of favour, or love I suppose." Sasuke sighed as they stopped on a bridge spanning a small creek. He leaned on the rail and stared out into the water.

Naruto chuckled at him, "Well, cupid does look rather cute, figured he would be a right bastard huh?"

"He does always hit me with his arrows. Too good a marksman. Why always me? Why never returned? Why must I be the one lying awake at night wondering, waiting, dreaming. Love looks so good from a distance but when you get close up it is ugly and painful, why must we all suffer this fate? It is never easy, always so hard. Why can she not return how I feel?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was laying on the ground suppressing laughter, "Find my suffering funny, dobe?"

"Not...at all..." Naruto said between snickers, "I'm actually...crying."

"At what?"

"Why...at your suffering, my friend," at this Naruto could hold back no more and began to bawl with laughter and roll around on the bridge deck.

Sasuke sighed, "Dont make things worse for me. Adding your 'suffering' to my own would crush me." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he turned to walk away. Naruto regained his composure and caught him by the shoulder as he turned, "I'll go with you."

"Dont bother, Naruto. The real Sasuke isn't here. He's..." Sasuke gestured vaguely, "off somewhere that way." The blond grinned and looked over at his saddened friend, "So, come on, who is she"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Come on Sasuke, who is she?"

Saskue sighed, "A beautiful woman."

"Well, duh!"

"She's unattainable though. Beautiful, smart, and a medic. But she wont even look my way."

"So forget her then," Naruto shook his friend by the shoulder, "Take my advice on this."

"And how am I to do that, hm?"

Naruto grinned lecherously at him, "By checking out other beauties, that's how!"

"That will only serve to remind me of one who is more beautiful, more charming and otherwise better than the ones I would be checking out. It is wasted time, Naruto. Just let me be."

"I will get through to you, Sasuke, just you wait!" Naruto turned and chased his friend down the street.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. Been in the process of moving my roommate out, changing my work schedule and trying to have some semblance of a social life. Will be started A1 Scene 3 right after this is posted however, should be done tonight if I have time to do it at work.

Thanks for the few reviews I was given, gave me some good tips. For your information, I am using a college level, modern English/olde English combination version of Romeo and Juliet as my reference.

Also noting, I own nothing, save myself. And even then I sometimes wonder.

Act 1 Scene 2

Paris - Gaara

Hyuuga-sama hurried down the street toward the compound, still rather angry at the rules imposed upon himself and Uchiha-sama by Princess Tsunade. Attendants scurried about trying to get the mans attention, but he ignored him for the young person beside him. Gaara easily kept pace with the angry elder and his retinue, keeping light conversation in an attempt to lighten the heart of the Hyuuga patriarch.

"But what if..." Gaara started, only to be interrupted by his pale-eyed companion.

"Uchiha is bound the same as I, by the same rules. We are old, Gaara, it shouldn't be any effort on our part to keep the peace."

The younger nodded, "You are both men of honour. It is rather a pity you could not get along." Gaara looked around slightly and then continued, "But now, Hyuuga-sama. Have you had a chance to consider my request?"

"Only what I have said before, Master Gaara, she's still too young! She needs a few more years." Hyuuga sighed.

"I have seen married couples her age before"

"But have they been happy, Gaara? Truly happy?" He stopped and looked at the dark-eyed man. "She is all I have left. But win her heart...my consent can only go so far, I am not like others and will not force her to marry. Look, you can have a chance tonight. At this time every year I hold a party, and in this, the dead of winter, the spring of beauty prevails. Perhaps you will see one far greater than my daughter, perhaps not. Come with me, young man, we must prepare." Taking the pale-faced teen by the arm, he turned and slipped a scroll to an attendant. "You, there, go find the people whose names are on this list, tell them I await the pleasure of their company at the festivities tonight." He quickly moved on, leaving the stunned attendant behind.

Little did Hyuuga know, the attendant, a young child, could not yet read.

The branch-Hyuuga child wandered aimlessly the streets of Konoha looking at the open scroll. He turned it this way and that trying to decipher the words and names when suddenly he hit something that felt to him like a wall and fell backward.

"I am not mad...just imprisoned, starved, whipped, tormented and --oof!" Sasuke grunted as the child walked into him. He leaned down and offered a hand to the youth, "Are you alright, young man?"

"I--I'm fine, thank you nii-sama." Sasuke smiled down at the child as he helped him to his feet and began to continue on. "Wait!" The Hyuuga called out, "Er...I mean, uh...can you read, sir?"

"If I know the language, and the letters of it."

"Oh, well then," The child turned to leave, but Sasuke turned him back again and grinned.

"That means I can read, young one." He took the proffered scroll from the child and began to read the list. "Inuzuka; his wife and daughters, Yamanika, his wife and daughter, the widow of Saratobi Asuma, my adopted niece, Sakura, and her friend TenTen, Rock Lee, my uncle; the Hyuuga elder and his wife and daughter; my nephew Neji." Sasuke looked up from the scroll, "A promising list. Where are they to come?"

"Up," grinned the child.

"To where? Supper?"

"To the house of my master, who I will tell you without asking is the great and powerful Hyuuga-sama. Provided you are not of the Uchiha clan, come join us for a cup a sake and a dance for the help you have provided. Thanks!" He darted of to begin finding the people of the list.

Sasuke looked back to his companion to see his face covered in an obnoxious grin. "What?"

Naruto nearly slithered up to Sasukes' side, the grin never leaving his face, "Saskue...shes gonna be there! Your lovely Sakura will be there, along with every other beauty Konoha has to offer!" He began pacing small circles around his friend, keeping close and leaning in to his ear, "we will go, and if you go with new eyes, and compare her to the others there, you will be over this in no time! Your little cherry blossom will seem withered and faint!"

Sasuke slumped slightly, "If my eyes were to tell me lies like that, I would have to burn them out, and let tears of blood fill the void." He looked right into the grinning Naruto's face, "More beautiful than her the all-seeing sun has never witnessed."

"Beautiful alone she may be," Naruto kept circling, "but that is just because she was not side by side with the most eligible ladies in the whole city! Come, come with me to this dinner, and I will show you beauty beyond your wildest imagination! Put her side-by-side with anyone there and you will hardly notice Sakura, I promise it!"

"Ok! Ok, Naruto, I will go if it will shut you up! But I don't go for you, I go for my own reasons." Together they walked back to the Uchiha compound to prepare.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

[Standard Disclaimer Notice Here

Wow, 2 chapters in one period of wakefulness. I am really starting to get into this. Expect the next one before the weekend. It is a joy to be able to write at work.

Thanks for the reviews. This is just a project to get me into writing again, polishing the tarnish off the silver, as it were. So expect also that the chapters get longer and better written as we go along. Then, perhaps I can continue with my other story. (The Ones we Must Protect)

Act 1 Scene 3

Lady Hyuuga paced along the corridor. A scowl marred her near perfect face and her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. "Nurse! Where is my daughter? I had you call her over 5 minutes ago now!" The lady-mother seemed rather annoyed.

"Kami, I hope nothing has happened to the fragile girl," came a voice from around the corner. "By the stars, here she comes now! Hinata! Hinata! You took your time getting here, your mother is getting impatient!" The nurse, a branch member came around the corner dragging a blubbering Hinata.

"I...uh...I mean...I was trying to...I'm sorry?" The lavender-haired heiress looked up into the pale eyes of her mother. Straightening up she continued in a firmer voice, "What is it your wish, Mother?"

"Come into my study, Hinata, we must discuss something," she looked contemptuously at the nurse, "in private." The lady turned on a heel and began to stalk toward her study but paused mid-step. "Rather, Nurse, join us. You may as well hear this, for I suppose your council may be needed." The trio began to walk quickly to the office, the branch-member nurse closing the sliding door behind them. "Nurse, tea. Hinata, sit." The lady-mother placed herself gracefully in her chair behind a dark wooden desk as the others did as they were told. Hinata took a plush chair along the wall and the Nurse busied herself with tea. After a long moments concentration, Lady Hyuuga turned to the nurse. "You know, nurse, my daughter here is near the coming of age, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do. I can tell you her age to the very hour!" She began pouring her mistresses tea with a grin on her face.

"Then you know she is not yet fourteen..."

The nurse interjected before Lady Hyuuga could continue, "Of course I do. Would bet my eyes on it, mistress. Another month and ten days till she is, if I have the date today right! Oh, dear me!" She hadn't stopped pouring the entire time she had been talking and a small pool of tea had collected along the dark surface of the desk. "I am so sorry my lady, so clumsy of me!" She grabbed a rag and began cleaning up the mess, "its just that when I think of the time of Hinata's birth I can not help but smile, for it reminds me of my own daughter, born not a month before Miss Hinata there, may she rest easy in Kami-samas care." Her grin faded into a faint smile, remembrance and deep thought evident on her lined face. "My I remember when she was weaned...Her and my daughter both. I used a bittering herb so she would be disgusted, and little Hinata, my she started with such anger. That was the day of the big earthquake, I could swear it was cause by her scorn. I will never forget that look. And it was only a few days later that she started toddling around, fell and hit her face! My!" Nurse began laughing again, "My husband, kami-sama rest him as well, picked her up and kissed her forehead and told her, 'Well, Hina-chan, it wont be long till you are falling for a better reason! Backwards though!' My but the look then as well, and she agreed!"

Hinata, for her part, maintained composure, save the touch of red at her cheeks, but her mother just sighed, "Nurse...thats enough."

The branch member was not easy to stop, however, once she was on a roll. Her broad laughter echoed loudly through the chamber, "Backwards though! And she agreed. Even through tears and a lump on her head the size of a small dogs balls!"

Hinata now blushed bright red, "Th..That's enough! Please!" she nearly cried

"My, I am sorry Hina-chan. Kami-sama love you, you were the prettiest thing I ever set eyes on though. If I could just see you married, I would have my wish!"

Lady Hyuuga perked up at this, and her gaze regained dominance over the others. "Well, it is just that we are here to talk about. Hinata, how do you feel on the subject of marriage?"

"I...um...uh...I don't really...like...the idea." Hinata stammered out, her pale face regaining it's normal colour. "I really don't want to think about it."

Her mother straightened in her chair and leaned forward a bit, "It is time to start thinking of it, young lady. There are younger noble ladies in Konoha that are married already and have children! I also was a mother about your age, if not a bit younger. In short, daughter, Master Gaara seeks you as his bride."

Nurse was agog, "Gaara? The leader of Sunagakure? Oh, Hina-chan, you are so lucky, there is no one better for you! He's..." she seemed to search for a word, then just blurted out, "perfect!"

Lady Hyuuga nodded her agreement, "There is none better." The nurse nodded her head happily in agreement as the mistress continues, "What do you think, Hinata? Could you come to love this man? You will meet him tonight, at the gathering. Scan him, read his face, his features and expressions. For questions look to his eyes for explanation. The two of you are a love story, waiting to be dedicated. It lacks only the cover. Just like the golden wrapping on a beautiful gift, so is a woman the wrapping around her man. You will share his attributes, and yours will be no less for it."

"No less?" The nurse scoffed, "No, bigger! Pregnant within a month i'll bet!"

"What say you, Hinata?" Hyuuga continued, shooting an annoyed glance at Nurse, "could you accept his freely-given love?"

Hinata looked at her mother, her eyes softening and her head lowering slightly, "If looks are what cause me to like him, I suppose I would. But after that, who knows?"

A knock at the door stopped Hinata from continuing as another branch member entered the room. "Lady Hyuuga, the guests have arrived, dinner is ready, but things are a bit hectic. The presence of you and Miss Hinata has been requested in the main hall, and Nurse is required in the pantry. If you will excuse me?" Breathlessly the servant rushed away leaving the three women looking among themselves.

"Well, Hinata, shall we attend our men?" Lady Hyuuga looked at her daughter and smiled. "Come, we will follow you, for you are the main attraction here."

As they were leaving the nurse sidled up to her charge and leaned into her ear with a slightly perverted smile upon her face, "Just remember, Hina-chan, fun nights make for happy mornings!" she whispered with a giggle.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

Hm, a chapter such as this is really hard to make any decent length. Too much talking and not enough room in the original for any real description. I really couldn't't think of anything for their costumes, and I sat here and thought for several hours. The next one is sure to have more description, as we actually move to the gathering, but this...I am actually really unimpressed with this chapter, but it is not like I could leave it out or anything either. What I did leave out is the long soliloquy (I probably spelled that wrong, but nothing came up on spell check) done by Mercutio/Lee. All that stuff about Queen Mab and dreamers didn't really fit with the story at all, and was rather superfluous, so I shortened it to a sentence. Amazing how that can happen a lot with Shakespearian works.

Moving along though, gonna post this as is, and move to the next scene, to be posted this afternoon if I can manage it, depends if my pillow calls too loudly. It should prove to be quite a bit better, as I am going to expand on the traditional scene a bit. I would also like to note, that this is officially my longest piece of writing in about 2 years, and has helped me get started on an original piece which I am going to hopefully post next week. It is looking good, and keep an eye out for it if you are interested.

Act 1 Scene 4

The gathering promised to be quite the affair. The Hyuuga were well known throughout the city for their masquerade balls, and all the Konoha elite would be in attendance. Sasuke, Naruto and Rock Lee were making their way toward the Hyuuga compound. Assorted costumed people wandered the streets here, and for the most part, the Uchiha members went unnoticed. As they approached the gates of the compound, Sasuke looked over at his companions with a slightly downcast look, "So, do we just walk in, or let them formally announce us?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Naruto just grinned and looked at his brother-figure, "Nah, formal introductions are just so old-fashioned. We don't want some old man announcing us in some faint voice with us behind him, reminding him who we are! We just go in, dance for a while, take a look about and go." His companions nodded but then Sasuke looked over at Lee.

"Lee, let me carry the lamp. I am in no mood to dance tonight"

Lee looked surprised, "But you have to! that is the reason we came here tonight!"

Sasuke just frowned, "You two are light hearted enough to dance, but my soul is weighted down, it is difficult to even trudge along."

"Then borrow the wings of the cupid, lover boy," Lee scoffed, "you are in love! Use that happiness to lift the weights!"

"His wings are too flimsy, they can not life this wounded weight."

"Wounded? Are you hurt Sasuke?" Naruto started panicking a bit and looking his friend over for injury

"Not physically, dobe. Cupids arrow has penetrated a little too deep this time."

"Bah, Sasuke," Lee interrupted, "you are being such a downer. Cheer up and think of the festivities! Let us put on our masks and go inside, we are burning daylight!"

"It is the middle of the night," the raven-haired man deadpanned.

"A figure of speech my friend," grinned Lee, "what I mean is that we are wasting time! I thought it rather obvious..." he trailed off as he looked to his companions

"I have a bad feeling about this, we may mean well, but..." Sasuke looked around sheepishly

"But what?" Naruto asked

"Well, I had this dream..." he started but was again interrupted by Lee

"As did I." the eldest boy said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly as his friend continued, "I dreamed that dreamers often lie..."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to interrupt, "in bed. And dream things that are true."

Lee scoffed, "Dreams are but the lazy mind entertaining itself. It is nothing to worry about Sasuke. They are fickle, insubstantial, unpredictable. Idle fantasy, that is all."

"All this talk is making me hungry. I smell dinner. Lets get going," Naruto's eyes were glazed over with the delicious smells coming from the building.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sasuke murmured as they pressed forward.


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

Holy, this was a long scene, I didn't realize till I started writing it. I did add a rather long bit in the middle, the part with Neji and Hinata, and I expanded the scene between Hiashi and Neji a bit as well.

Officially my longest chapter ever, this one, just over 2300 words. I am happy with this, for once. Next chapter probably wont be up till after the weekend, as I will be rather busy. If I can get it up Sunday, I will.

Act 1 Scene 5

The grand hall of the Hyuuga had been cleared of tables and chairs, and the lights turned down as all the costumed revelers mingled about. A band set up quietly on one wall and on the opposite, leaning with a scowl on his face sat Hyuuga Neji, his pale eyes scanning the crowd. In a place as far from Neji as they could be, yet remain in the same room, Sasuke and Naruto gathered with Lee and a few others engaging in small talk. Every now and again Sasuke would throw a quick look over his shoulder toward where the branch member stood, nervousness evident on his face.

"I really think we should be going soon," he muttered into Narutos' ear. Another glance thrown over his shoulder showed that Neji was no longer at his post, but moving around the room.

"Bah, you need to stop worrying so much brother!" Naruto exclaimed as he downed his sake and grabbed yet another cup from a roving servant. "Relax, have some fun for once, quit being so uptight!" The blond finished the last part with a hiccup. "Here!" He pressed the sake cup into Sasukes' hand, "Have a drink and calm down. We shall be here a while yet. After all, we are here with an invited guest!"

"Right! We shall have no worries tonight my friend!" Lee nearly shouted as Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. The bushy-browed man was sagging with drunkenness but you could see he was making a conscious effort to straighten up. "We shall see no harm comes to you!"

Sasuke just sighed and sipped lightly from the sake. Its warmth was comforting, he thought as he looked about again. The vicious Hyuuga member was no where to be seen now, so he relaxed.

An old man stood on a dais on the wall farthest from the door. It was this man that the Hyuuga patriarch approached. He and the patriarch were near the same age, but Hyuuga-sama bore his age better. The patriarch sat and beckoned his kinsman to join him. "Come, cousin, sit. We are well past our dancing years, and it starts soon. Can you even remember the last time we would have joined the ladies on the floor?"

The aged Hyuuga frowned a moment in concentration, "Thirty years or so. Yes, that sounds right."

"It could not have been that long ago, cousin! I could swear it was no more than twenty-five. Saritobi-sama's wedding, may he rest in peace."

"His son is having his thirtieth birthday next week, Hiashi-sama." The elder deadpanned, looking at his patriarch.

"Can it have been so long? I find this a bit frightening. The lad was but a child two years ago!" The pair of Hyuuga continued their conversation lightly as the band started the opening notes of the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had been rather nervous about this entire affair. But then again, Hinata being nervous about anything was nothing new. She had sat at the head table during dinner and spotted her potential fiancee at the other end. Lord Gaara was polite, urbane, everything a gentleman should be. Something though...something did not seem right. There was something missing, she could just not place her finger on it. It was this something that caused her to flee the grand hall as soon as the dinner was officially over. To her luck, it was not a moment too soon, as Gaara had just gotten up the nerve to approach her. To his dismay however, the only glimpse of her he caught was her long hair and the back of her lavender gown dashing around the corner. She caught her breath quickly as she leaned on the door of her chamber. It was all too much for the young lady. Her parents wanted her betrothed to this man she had never met! She had no wish to marry yet, and now that she had seen him, especially not to Gaara.

She flopped heavily into her bed and closed her eyes as someone knocked on her door. "Who's there?" she asked shakily, her head snapping up.

"Neji," came the simple answer through the door. The long-haired man did not wait for acknowledgment before entering his cousins' room. Closing the heavy wooden door behind him he looked over at her and stood patiently, a questioning look upon his face. When the heiress just sighed and lowered her head back to the bed, he began to walk over to the large double door to the balcony. "Something bothers you, Lady Hinata." It was not a question, but a statement of perceived fact. The girl still did not answer, so he continued. "Lord Gaara mentioned to me that you fled the hall before he had the chance to greet you. Is that really the way to treat your fiancee?"

"He is not my fiancee," Hinata muttered softly, "nor will he be if I have any say."

"If it comes to it, you will not, you know that. If it is perceived to be in the best interest of the clan, you will be given to him unwillingly. Better willing than that." Neji looked out the window over the gardens below, his concern evident, "gather your courage and meet the man, at least this way you will know what you are getting into, and can be prepared to defend against it, if needed."

The wisdom of her cousins words got through to the shy girl and she stood slowly, gathering herself together. "You are right, cousin. I need to meet this head on." Neji nodded and offered her his arm and together they headed back to the grand hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her late entrance into the dancing was well noticed by Sasuke. He had been gazing upon his love, Sakura, as she danced about the room, but he could not move to try and join her, his feet seemingly rooted to spot, when Hinata re entered the grand hall. Her pale eyes and skin were highlighted by her lavender gown, and she moved with a grace that could only come from training and practice. His breath caught in his throat as she moved closer to him, then spun, becoming involved in the intricate dance. At this range he could see her shapely figure as the gown clung to it, only enhancing a natural beauty. He shuffled sideways to keep his eyes focused on her as she weaved her way through the dancing mass.

"What a light, suns would bow to her. She is the epitome of daylight, pushing the enclosing darkness away! What a beauty, too much for everyday use, much to valuable. A swan among the crows." He continued to scan the crowd for her, "I must see where she ends up at the end of this dance, if only to be near her. I have never seen true beauty before this night, this is truly love at first sight."

Little to Sasuke's knowledge, one person had overheard his muttering. With rage filled eyes, Hyuuga Neji turned and stalked away, only to be intercepted by his clan head.

"Neji, my nephew, what bothers you? What is the matter?"

"An Uchiha intrudes in our home Hyuuga-sama!" He spat, "a villain, come in hatred to mock our festivities this night! By the honour of our ancestors, I would regard it no sin to strike him dead this night!"

Hyuuga-sama looked over Neji's shoulder and spotted the raven-haired youth, "Ah, young Sasuke is it?"

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke." he grumbled.

"Calm yourself, nephew. He is behaving like a gentleman this night. All of Konoha knows him as a well-mannered and kind person, and not for all the wealth in Fire Country would I have him attacked in my own home. Be patient, Neji, that is my command. And lighten up, such a mood is inappropriate for this occasion." His uncle smiled at him as he said this.

"It is appropriate when such a villain is allowed to be a guest in my home. I will not tolerate this!" Neji shouted this last phrase. Hiashi grabbed the youth by the shoulder and the pair vanished, reappearing in a far corner.

"He will not be tolerated? The is MY decision to make, Neji, not yours. You are not the master here, I am. You are but an impertinent youth, a nobody save for my good graces. You will not tolerate this? What shall you do, Neji? Throw your weight around? Attack him among such honoured company? Kill him in plain sight?"

"It is shameful for him to be allowed among us, uncle!" Neji cried out.

"Shameful is it? Mark my words, boy. You will do young Sasuke no harm this night, or by the gods I will kill you myself and deny Lady Tsunade the chance. You were there earlier this day! You heard the proclamation. Now, quiet yourself or leave. The choice is yours." Hiashi affixed a smile to his face as he spun and began mingling with his guests again.

"Then leave I shall," Neji muttered to no one in particular, "I have no wish to be in the same room as that Uchiha dog." With that he flickered from view and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raven-haired young man that stood before her, his hand gently holding hers, had her enthralled. His dark eyes captivated her, she could not turn away. His voice, when he spoke was like rich velvet caressing her ears.

"If I profane this shrine with my rough touch, let me repair the damage with a kiss," he whispered in her ear.

"You do yourself too little credit," she replied, "shrines are touched by men's hands all the time, and hand on hand is the kiss of the pilgrim."

"But do not pilgrims have lips, dear lady?"

"They do, but they are lips used in prayer," she purred. She was rather shocked in herself, no one had brought this side of her out before!

"Then let my prayer to your shrine be this; Grant me a kiss lest I lose my faith." Hinata could feel his smile by her ear, feel the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"But -- but shrines don't move," she stuttered as he pulled his face from her ear and looked her dead in the eye.

"Then, be still while my prayer is granted," Sasuke leaned in and let his lips just brush hers. Hinata's eager lips pushed forward to meet his, but too late, he had already pulled away. "And thus the sin of my lips is purged."

"So the sin of you lips must be held by mine then?" the heiress asked, her eyebrow raising slightly in question and humour.

"Ah, that can not be right," Sasuke replied, feigning shock, "I must take it back then, we can not have this shrine defiled!" He kissed her again, but this time she was expecting it, and leaned into it slightly. The reactions of her body surprised her, warmth spreading throughout, her breath coming short in her chest and her vision spinning. As their lips parted again she nearly had to gulp air in, every ounce of willpower used to keep her steady on her feet.

"That was..." she began, only to be interrupted by a call a little too close for comfort.

"Lady Hinata! Lady Hinata! Your mother requires your presence again!" Hinata spun to answer th call of her nurse, her hair fluttering up slightly. Sasuke caught the light scent of lilac from her as he stepped back and away, the beauty dashing away from him toward the other side of the room.

The nurse stepped up beside the young man and he turned to her, "Who is her mother, madam?"

"Madam?" Nurse laughed, "I am no madam, simply the nurse of that young lady. Raised her from a babe I did, and what a babe she was, cute as a button I tell you. As for her mother, she is a wise and virtuous woman, the lady of this house, the Lady Hyuuga herself!" She smiled at the young man and turned to follow her charge.

Sasuke was stunned. A Hyuuga? He had pledged himself to the only daughter of his fathers sworn enemy! He was shocked from his reverie by a hand clasping his arm, spinning him. He stared into the face of his drunken friend, Naruto.

"Come, Sasuke, the best of the party has been had, we should take our leave now!" The drunk blond grinned and tugged at Sasukes' arm, dragging him along.

"So I fear," the dark boy mumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata finished talking with her mother quickly, scanning the crowd for the dark yet gentle man she had been speaking with, and suddenly she spotted him, being pulled along by a stumbling blond. Catching her rushing nurse by the shoulder, she quickly asked, "Nurse, that boy there," pointing to a bob-haired Lee, "who is that?"

"Why, young lady, do you not recognize Rock Lee, though it has been some time since you have seen him."

"And that one there," pointing to another person, "he is?"

"That one there would be Konohamaru, nephew of Saritobi Asuma, may he rest in peace."

And him...she finally got to her true target, pointing to the one who had so enthralled her, "Him, who is he? The one being dragged along, he who would not dance?"

Nurse frowned a moment, "I do not recognize him, my lady."

"Please nurse, if you would be so kind as to get his name for me. I think I would die if he were already married, but please, find out for me!" Nurse just smiled brightly and rushed off to confer with the young man, and returned shortly

"His name," she had a slightly sorrowful look on her face, "is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. The only son of your fathers great enemy."

Time stopped for Hinata. An Uchiha? It could not be! To fall in love with possibly the only man forbidden to her! "Oh, how could my first love be toward that of my greatest enemy?" she muttered.

"What was that, my lady?" Hinata snapped back to reality at Nurses' question.

"Ah...nothing. Nothing, Nurse, just a rhyme I remembered from long ago." she hastily answered.

"Well, enough of this, come, the guests have left, let us be off to bed Hina-chan."

"Ye -- yes, of course."


	6. Act 2 Scene 1 & Scene 2

Ok, so Act 2 Scene 1 is really short, so short as a matter of fact, that this is a special double chapter, including Scene 2, the infamous balcony scene. This is now my longest chapter (this story keeps setting records for me) and I only see them getting better from here.

luvy: Sorry it took longer than expected, but here it is, and longer than ever!

Everyone else, thanks for your support and ideas. Things start picking up soon, and more of these double chapters can be expected.

**Act 2 Scene 1**

The Old love affair now lies dying

And a new yearns to take its place

The fair Sakura, once so beautiful

Nary holds a torch to the lovely Hinata.

Now, Sasuke is loved, and said love is returned

Both he and Hinata are bewitched by the magic spell.

He must court a so-called enemy, and she in return

Must take mortal risk

Being a foe, he can not be there to hear her vows of love

Just as she can not escape to hear his

Passion is their motive, and time is their means

And their hardships make their meetings all that much sweeter.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The party had ended and the streets of Konoha were empty. Uchiha Sasuke had the mind to head home, tonight had been exciting in a dangerous way. Entering the home of his fathers sworn enemy, and for a party no less! Thus, it gave him an odd feeling that with every step further he took away from the Hyuuga compound, the more he was compelled to turn back. Stopping in the shadows of a large leafy tree, he closed his eyes. How could he, a mere mortal go on further, when he had left his heart, his life behind enemy lines? A light wind rustled the tree and pushed at his back, in the direction of the Hyuuga. Mother Nature, it seemed, even wanted him to return to the arms of the pale-eyed beauty. With a soft sigh, he quietly returned toward the compound, and with a quick glance around, hopped over the walls.

"Oi! Sasuke! Sasuke where are you?" Naruto's voice rung out over the night-time whispers of Konoha. "Kami, where did he go?"

"He has good since, Naruto," Lee grinned drunkenly, "he has probably slipped home to bed, or at least into someones home and bed!"

Naruto sighed and looked over at his drunken friend, "I saw him run over this way and over the wall. Lee, your turn, try calling him."

Staggering slightly, then straightening, Lee began to wave his hands around, like a magician doing a trick, "I shall say the magic words! Sasuke! Emo-boy! Heir to the psychotic! Master of Passion and heartache!" He paused and looked over at Naruto, who was suppressing a grin, "Materialize in the form of a love-struck sigh! Speak but one line of crappy poetry to prove it is you and we shall be happy! Make us a sappy nickname for the stone-blind Cupid!" Lee cocked his head, listening for a response, and hearing none, continued, "Thus, I must summon him, for he must be dead not to come at these words!" Lee began what would be, under normal, non-intoxicated circumstances, more intricate hand movements. Unfortunately, they just looked silly. "Sasuke, I summon you in the name of your fair Sakura flower, by her large forehead and pink hair! By her feet, legs, hips," he smiled a drunken, lecherous grin, "and by everything adjacent! Rise up, Rise up! Appear to us in the flesh!"

By this time Naruto was nearly doubled in laughter. "If he hears you, he will be FURIOUS!" Naruto cried in laughter, "he will kill you man!"

"Not at all!" Lee disagreed, "My spell is fair and honest. If I were to call up a spirit inside the circle of his lover, and let is sit there till she did something about it and made it shrink away," He looked over at his blond friend, "THEN he would kill me! I cast this purely to stiffen his resolve!"

The blue-eyed teen just shook his head and grabbed Lee by the shoulder, pulling him away and back toward home. "He has hidden himself in the dark, which is fitting I suppose. His love is blind and so should he be."

As they cooperatively staggered away, Lee piped up once more, "Well if love is blind, let us hope he does not get stuck beneath a pear tree, which the girls all laugh at for the fruit looks so sexy! He might mistake it for his lady-love!" Looking over his shoulder, he called once more, "Good night, Sasuke! This street is too cold for me to sleep in, I am going home and to bed!" He turned back to Naruto, "Shall we go?"

Naruto nodded sagely, "What is the point of looking for someone that does not want to be found?" Together the two wandered back toward the Uchiha compound.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Act 2 Scene 2**

Sasuke sat in a tree with a scowl on his face. He had heard the bawdy comments of his green-clad friend, and had attempted to pointedly ignore them until he took in his surroundings. The green, hour-glass shaped fruit of the pear tree he sat in mocked him, and he contemplated the fate of his friends. Naruto was a master prankster, and Lee was usually just too oblivious to realize when he had been gotten, so he would have to get the two of them with something really good to maintain his honour.

He was stirred from his vengeful reverie when a light flared into existence in a bay window above him. He watched intently as the purple-haired Hyuuga heiress stepped onto her balcony and rested her chin in a petite hand.

"Oh! but what is this light, that glows brighter than the torch, what is this light in the window? It is her, Hinata, brighter than the eastern sun. Rise up, fair lady and kill the envious moon. Lady Moon, already sick and envious, pales in comparison to you. Quit the night, fair lady, for she does you a disservice by cloaking you in night. She is my love, if only she knew. I see her lips move, but can not hear the music of her voice. It matters not, her eyes speak for her, and it is them I shall answer!" Sasuke stood in the shadow of the tree, but his foot froze an inch above the ground of his first step. "I don't want to be to forward and scare her though..." he trailed off and hunkered down again to watch her. "She is not speaking to me anyway."

Sasuke sighed and admired her some more, "Her eyes, like bright stars misplaced from the sky, changed places with them so the stars could go about other business. And any but those stars would be put to shame by the brightness of her cheeks, as daylight puts a lamp to shame. Her eyes, were they stars, would make the birds wake and sing for thought it being daylight. Look how she leans that perfect cheek in the perfect hand, what I would give to be a glove upon that hand, just so I could touch her!"

Across from him, and oblivious to his presence, Hinata sighed, "Oh my..."

Sasuke perked up immediately at the sound of her voice, "She speaks! Speak again lovely angel, that your voice may echo in my ears! I gaze up at you, a mortal looking upon an angel drifting along on a cloud of pure white."

Another sigh from the pale-eyes beauty caught his attention, and her voice nearly made him shiver, "Oh, Sasuke...why must it be you? If you would renounce your father and your name, we could be together. Or, I would renounce mine for the same end, if only you would swear your love to me." Sasuke sat, listening, wanting to speak, but too enraptured by the beauty before him to stir. "It is only by name that you are enemy. You would be the same person if not an Uchiha! A name is nothing, it is not hand, foot nor any other part of your anatomy," she blushed red at this thought, let alone it coming from her mouth. "Take some other name, and I will do the same. Would not a rose by any other name smell as sweet? Would not you retain your own dear perfection if you were not called Sasuke? Give up your name, something that is not you, and take me instead!"

The raven-haired man was stirred to action, he stood, and still in the shadow of the pear tree, he finally spoke, "I will take you at your word, my lady. I am now reborn with the name Love, forgetting anything previous."

Startled, Hinata looked around, "Who is there? Who is listening upon my private thoughts?"

"I don't wish to speak my name, for it is displeasing to your ears, my shrine, my temple. It is hateful to you for it is the name of enmity."

She smiled demurely, her eyes half closing, "I have not heard you speak a hundred words, yet I would know that voice anywhere. The voice that echoes through my soul and into my heart. Are you not Sasuke, and an Uchiha?"

"I am neither, for both would displease you." came the reply from the shadows.

"How did you get here, pilgrim? The walls are high and there are guards about. This place is certain death for one such as yourself!"

"I flew in on wings of love. Love which can pass through any barrier, and dares to do what it can for its pleasure. I am guarded by this love, your guards do not worry me." Sasuke stepped out of the shadows and hopped onto the balcony and gazed into her eyes.

"If they see you, they will kill you," she whispered fearfully.

"I am more afraid of your eyes than their katana. Look fondly on me and their hate can not hurt me."

"I don't want them to catch you..."

"Worry not, my lady. I am hidden by the night. Besides, if I could only hear that you love me, I would die tonight the happiest man, and I would rather have myself skewered than live without it." Sasuke smiled at her and slid his hands down her side to her hips and looked deep into her eyes.

"How...how did you know where to find me?"

"I searched with the help of love. It was love itself that guided me here...I am no navigator, so I lent love my eyes so it might search you out and bring me to you. No matter how far it was, or how long it took."

Hinata smiled into his eyes, "It is a good thing it is dark, otherwise you could see me blush, not only because of what I have said, but because of what I am about to. I would like to proceed about this in the regular way, but it is a bit late for that. So let me say this: Gladly I would deny what I have said, but I can not. Do you love me in return? I know the answer, and I will take your word for it, for if you swear it may be taken back. Oh, Sasuke, if you do love me just say it! Or, if you think I am yours too easily, I will frown at you and be awkward to keep your attentions. Otherwise, I would not, for the world take back what I have said! Truly, Uchiha, I love you so, and if you think I am being too forward, tell me so. But trust me, I shall prove myself faithful to you, more so than one playing hard to get. I would have done so had you not overheard me this night. So please, do not think light of my love."

"Dear one, I swear by the silvery moon.."

Hinata interrupted him before he could finish, "By the changeable moon? Don't swear by it, for I don't want love as variable as that."

"Then what shall I swear by?" asked Sasuke, confused.

"Only by yourself, or not at all. I believe you either way. Though I am gladdened by your love, it is all so sudden. I don't want this to be like a spark of lightning, which is over before it starts. So with that I must bid you goodnight, and when we next meet, may our love flower together. Goodnight, and may you sleep as soundly as I." She turned to return to her room but was stopped by the light touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Will you leave it at that? So unfinished?"

"But what else is possible this night?" Hinata turned to him again, captivated by his penetrating gaze.

"The exchange of faithful vow, promises to each other," came the mild reply.

"But mine is already freely given and received. If I could take it back though, I would, simply to give it again. And yours is heard, received and reciprocated. My love for you is as deep as the sea, the more I give, the more I have. Both are infinite." Just as she finished, the loud call of her nurse could be heard echoing across the Konoha night. "I am being summoned," she turned her head and called, "I am coming, one moment!" Pale eyes fell upon his onyx ones again, "stay a moment. I shall return." The heiress slipped inside with utter silence. Sasuke just smiled.

"I must be dreaming, this is too good to be true," he sighed. The rustle of drapes behind him caught his attention, and he spun to the sound. Hinata had popped her head out the door and she spoke very softly.

"I must be quick, then I must really say goodnight. If your intentions are true, and marriage your object, send a messenger tomorrow for when and where we shall do it. I will follow you across the world, our lives will be one. But if you are not serious, please, court me no more and leave me to my grief. Before we are interrupted again, a thousand times goodnight," and she was gone, the light snuffed. He turned to leave, stepping to the balcony railing when a sound yet again caught his attention. "Psst...Sasuke!"

"I hear my soul calling my name again, like music to the softest ear." Turning, he looked again at her flawless face, "Yes, dear one?"

"What time shall I send to you?"

"By nine, I should have everything arranged by then."

"Nine it shall be then, without fail." She paused, then giggled slightly, "I have forgotten why I called you back."

"I will happily wait till you remember."

"I only remember loving you and your company, everything else is forgotten just to keep you here."

Sasuke smiled and looked at her again, "Then I will stay to keep you forgetful then."

"It is almost morning, I would love to let you go, but keep you on a string to pull you back when I could. Wanting you to be free but always near."

"I only wish..."

"As do I, my sweet, but I would kill you with too much kindness were you always here. Goodnight, goodnight, It makes me sad to see you go, I could stand here saying 'goodnight' till morning, but I must go before I am missed!" And again, she left, leaving a stunned Sasuke on the balcony railing.

"May you sleep well and peacefully. I will go to see my priest now, to beg his help and blessings." With that, the Uchiha heir leaped from the balcony and back over the wall toward his destiny.


	7. Act II Scene III & Scene IV

Ok, so first off, apologies. This is oddly written, it has been a while since I have done this. I had kind of gotten away from my writing, but lately I have been helping my girlfriend (FF Name: YamiNeferbre, check some of it out if you are into it) write, and it has gotten me back into it. This was a project to help define a style for myself, but I am feeling a bit rusty, which will definatly show in this update.

I am, however, back, and will continue updating. I want to have this finished by the end of February here to allow me to pursue other projects I have on the go, some may be posted here, others may not.

Over all, these 2 scenes have provided the greatest challenge for me. Not only the soliloquy of Friar Lawerance (played here by Hatake Kakashi) or the banter between the Nurse and Mercutio (Lee) provided a challenge, but I am using a different copy of the original play. The one I was using before had 2 columns, one with the original, and one with somewhat modern english (comparatively,) while the one I am using now is in a script form, and is all in the original olde english. It can be rather confusing, and there words I had to look up (like Mickle...found out it means large)

I shall continue on, with more haste to bring this forward to you all.

RD

* * *

Act II Scene III

The apartment building's interior gardens and lawn were still somewhat dark, but Hatake Kakashi was still out there, even at this early hour. The mist still clung to the tops of the trees and the grey was beginning to brighten. The masked man looked up at the sky, "The grey morning is burning off the night, it seems, streaking the eastern skies. Once again the darkness crawls away from the light, from the gods' fire. Soon the bright light will cause the dew to dry. It is time I fill this basket, with weeds and flowers both." He knelt down and began gathering his flowers, only to continue muttering, "The earth is both mother and grave, both at the same time and place. She reproduces, and we use what we can, for good and ill. Great is the grace that lies in the true qualities of the stones, plants and trees around us, there is nothing so vile that the earth does not give anything to it." He paused and looked up again, a smirk appearing beneath the mask, "But nothing so good that it gets anything more."

Returning to the task at hand, his sleepy mind and mouth kept motoring along, "If anything did get more, it could go from good to bad, abusing what it is given, and dignifies it by acting good." Using his one good eye, he spotted a small flower, which he carefully picked and held up to the growing light, "An example, this flower. Poison? Medicine? Perhaps both. Its smell will lighten the heaviest of hearts, and its taste will stop the largest. Both things, poison and healing, go to war both in plants and in the hearts of men, but where poison rules, poison kills." He sighed and lowered his head. The sound of light footsteps however, caused the good eye to narrow, and he spun, a volley of kunai flying toward the steps. The sound of steel on steel as the projectiles were competently deflected gave him pause, and a voice called out from the shadows.

"Morning, master."

"Gods above, you are happy for so early in the morning. That is odd, you are usually sleeping at this time. This tells me that something bothers you, or that you have not yet been to bed, Sasuke."

The raven haired teen stifled a yawn, then shot a grin at his long time teacher, "Yeah, that one," he scratched the back of his head nervously with one pale arm.

"Sakura, again?"

"No, I have forgotten that name and the sadness it has brought me," Sasuke looked at the ground and shuffled his foot nervously.

"Well then, where have you been, boy?"

The dark haired youngling grinned and looked up at his master, "Last night I was feasting with the enemy, master, when I was wounded."

"Wounded? I see no injury, Sasuke."

"Well, it's not exactly visible, but with your help, it will be open for the world to see, then instantly healed, good master."

Kakashi sighed and facepalmed. "Damnit, Sasuke, stop talking in riddles. Be plain, it's too early for this."

Saskue looked sullen for a moment, then looked his teacher straight in the eye, "Last night, I met and fell in love with none other than the daughter of my fathers enemy, Hyuuga Hinata. My heart is set on her, and hers on mine. Together we intend to combine what needs to be brought together, us, in marriage. We want it done by you, and no other, today, if possible."

Kakashi sputtered, and Sasuke smirked at this. The teacher looked at the student with a piercing gaze, "Have you so quickly forgotten Sakura? If so than your so called love lies in your eyes, not in your heart. With how many tears your have shed for her, you could have seasoned a dinner with all the salt!" Getting down on eye level with his student, he continued, "your crying over her still echoes in my head and here, here and here, there are still tear stains from when you were pining for her...yesterday!"

"Dont give me crap like that sensei!" Sasuke slapped the pointing hand away, "you always reprimanded me for loving her!"

"For pining, and stalking, not for loving."

"Well knock it off. Sakura..." Sasuke paused, and looked to the ground again, "she didn't love me back. Hinata does."

Kakashi stood, dusting off his clothes, and smiled under the mask. "Alright, boy, I will see what I can do. This might not be such a bad thing, could turn the hate to more friendly relations."

Act II Scene IV

Ichiraku Ramen was one of the favourite hangout spots for members of the Uchiha clan. Thus it was here that one could find Naruto, faithful friend of the clan, and specifically Sasuke. Beside him, Rock Lee was slurping on a miso ramen, while Naruro was on his fifth bowl of the Ichiraku special, which was a mix of everything, plus some things that were not on the menu, and for the notorious blonde only: Vegetables.

"Ne, Naruto, where's Sasuke been? I haven't seen him since the party."

The blond shrugged, "Dunno, man. He didn't go home, I spoke to one of the servants, Sasuke didn't go through the gates."

"Ah!" the green-clad teen exclaimed, "He must once again be pining for Sakura, the pink-haired beauty! If he keeps this up, he is going to go nuts! Probably try and kill his brother or something."

Naruto chuckled lightly, then turned serious again, "Neji, the nephew of old man Hyuuga, sent a letter to Uchiha-sama this morning."

"A challenge, I bet. Neji seemed a bit miffed last night when he saw Sasuke there. I would stake my reputation on that."

"Sasuke will answer it, im sure." Was the retort from Naruto.

"I have seen the love poems he has written to Sakura, I know he can pick up a pen." Laughed Lee

Blond locks rustled as Naruto shook his head, "No, he will answer it in the way it was meant, he will return the challenge with one of his own."

Lee stood, leaving a few bills on the counter top, "Then I will go out and buy a suit to wear to his funeral, for he is already dead. He, who is already so damaged by love, and by the rejection of it, is the one to face Neji? Right."

"Why? What is Neji? Naruto asked with a concerned look

"What is Neji? More than just the guardian of the Hyuuga, I assure you. He is the captain of their honour! He fights like the wind, a genius of his own right. He will have you dead seven times over before you realize the first! He is like a dance, keeps time, distance and beat, with minimum of effort. He is a consummate gentleman, of course, he is Hyuuga, but before you can blink, 'BAM!' 'CRACK!' It is all over."

"Bam? Crack? Questioned Naruto. Lee just grinned at him, and Naruto looked around, "Ah, heres Sasuke."

Said teen walked with a quick step and a smile on his face that had not been seen in many years. Naruto and Lee both were rather shocked to see. Lee looked over at Naruto, "He looks like a dead fish, look at the bags under his eyes and the weariness of his step. He looks a man two steps from the grave!" His voice raising, he called out, "Morning, Sasuke, you look like shit! And you escaped rather well last night!"

The raven haired one looked at Lee with a raised brow, "Good morning. Wait, what? Escaped?"

Lee did a double take, "What? You escaped and didn't even realize?"

"Oh, right, um..." Sasuke trailed off for a moment before picking up his thought, "I got a bit lost on the road of life, you see," he continued, taking a line from his teacher.

"Lost...you? In Konoha? A joke, of course, right?"

"Yes, a joke, Lee." Came the weary reply from Sasuke.

Lee however mistook weariness for Sasukes usual sarcasm, and did another double take, "You actually got lost? How did this happen?"

Sasuke just passed a hand over his face, "It was a joke."

"Augh, Naruto, come here, I cant take this from him right now!" Lee groaned and sat back down on the stool.

Naruto grinned, "Ok, ok, stop children," he looked to his pale friend, "so why here so early, Sasuke?"

"Waiting for someone, sort of. I am just trying to be visable." Sasuke replied, when Lee stepped up to them.

"Ne, Naruto," Lee snickered, "Look over there. What a piece of work!" He pointed off in to the distance to a large woman waddling through the streets. Her face was red and she was puffing from exertion.

Naruto chuckled, "Is that a dress, or a kite?"

Lee piped up again, "A sail!" The lady came closer to them, and a nudge from Sasuke shut the two others up.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she smiled at them.

Lee grinned, "and good morning to you, Gentlewoman."

"Is it good? She asked

"Well, it was, but noon just passed," quipped Lee

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "what a man you are!" Lee just grinned, and she continued, "I am looking for Sasuke. Do you know where I might find him?"

Sasuke just raised his hand, and Hinata's nurse continued, "Good, may I have a word with you, in private?" She shot a look at Naruto and Lee.

Naruto raised his hands in defeat, and with a grin, "Alright, we will go, no need to ask for such a date in private though, ma'am, probably just dinner you want to entice him with eh?"

"Cretin!" she exclaimed again, as Naruto and Lee walked off, waving. She looked to Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "You know why I am here, correct?" Sasuke nodded and she continued, "My lady wanted me to come to you with certain phrases and what not, but I will keep those to myself for now. I want to tell you first, if you are leading her on, or plan to hurt her, not even Kami-sama himself will prevent me from hunting you down and turning you into a eunuch, understand? I will cut off your balls and staple them to your damned forehead!" Sasuke blanched, as much as Sasuke could, but the nurse continued still, "That being said. She wants to know what the plan is."

Sasuke looked up at the large woman, "First, I don't appreciate the threats. Second, tell her to come to Master Kakashi's place today. He is a well known teacher, scholar, pervert and priest. It is he who she must see, and tell her to wear her wedding gown." He motioned toward a stool, "Will you need anything?"

"No, sir, not a thing,"

"Then stay here, for an hour, I will send someone for you to show you where she must go. Have a bowl of ramen, its rather good." Sasuke continued. "I shall make myself worthy of your trust, ma'am. Convey my love to Hinata, I will see her soon." Sasuke turned to leave when he was caught by a paddle-sized hand on the shoulder.

"Can your 'someone' be trusted?"

"Of course."

"Then I shall await your man.


End file.
